Inflators for vehicle occupant restraint systems are required to meet strict structural and functional standards. Therefore, strict procedures and tolerances are imposed on the manufacturing process. While field experience indicates that the industry has been successful in meeting current structural and functional standards, the cost of manufacture of known inflators is excessive. Thus, there is a requirement for an inflator that meets existing standards but that can be manufactured in a more cost effective manner.